<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【R27】反射延迟 by qunshanzhiwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916611">【R27】反射延迟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu'>qunshanzhiwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*感觉延迟十五分钟<br/>*欺负纲吉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【R27】反射延迟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　  沢田纲吉是在把牙刷杵进嘴巴里的时候才发觉不对劲的。</p><p>　　  咦？</p><p>　　  为什么他尝不到牙膏冰冰凉凉的薄荷味道了？</p><p>　　  他试着用更多的牙膏，更多的气泡刺激自己的口腔和牙齿，但是嘴巴里像是上了麻醉药一样，什么感觉都没有。</p><p>　　  直到这个时候，沢田纲吉才迟钝地意识到，他好像也听不到任何声音了。</p><p>　　  他木然地吐掉口中的泡沫，用毛巾擦了擦嘴角的水渍。</p><p>　　  水流过皮肤的感觉，毛巾擦过脸庞的感觉，也全部都没有了。</p><p>　　  他张嘴从喉咙里发出几声气声，他不确定他有没有真的发出声音，但他确实听不到任何声音。</p><p>　　  听觉、触觉、嗅觉、味觉全部消失了，只剩了视觉。</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉不安地握紧了拳头。</p><p>　　  大概是他待在浴室的时间太长了，浴室门被人打开了，Reborn站在门口，挑眉看着他。沢田纲吉只看到Reborn的嘴唇上下动着，却听不见他在说什么。</p><p>　　  他忽然很想哭，可是他连想哭时鼻子酸酸的感觉都没了。</p><p>　　  直到Reborn肉眼可见地愣住了，脸色一瞬间变得严肃起来，他看到Reborn一跨步走到他面前，伸手拂过他的脸颊。他低头，看见Reborn手指上的晶莹。</p><p>　　  原来我已经哭了啊。沢田纲吉心想。</p><p>　　  Reborn看着沢田纲吉红红的眼角和委屈不知所措的神色，伸手摸了摸他的头，握住他垂着的手，轻轻捏了捏，然后把他带离了浴室。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　  两个人面对面盘腿坐在床上，却不约而同地低头看着手机，双手在屏幕上不停地滑动点触着。</p><p>　　  Reborn在喊了两次“蠢纲”而沢田纲吉没有任何反应时就意识到了对方的听觉可能出了问题，等沢田纲吉在LINE上把他所有的感受描述过之后，他才意识到事情比想象中棘手。</p><p>　　  Reborn本来想马上回意大利让彭格列最优秀的医生给他做检查，并同时通知夏马尔随时待命。但是沢田纲吉的下一条消息却拒绝了他的想法。</p><p>　　  “Reborn，你还记得我们明天要做什么吗？”</p><p>　　  “会议可以延后。”</p><p>　　  “这个会议是四年一度的彭格列及下属家族全体会议。”</p><p>　　  “你是boss你说了算。”</p><p>　　  “Reborn，我不可以任性。”</p><p>　　  Reborn抬起头，看见那个一直以来蠢得无可救药的蠢纲，对他露出一个有些无奈、有些苦恼、又像是在向他讨好的微笑。</p><p>　　  Reborn开始暴躁了。</p><p>　　  可能产生的原因全部思考过了，需要确认的可能性需要明天才能确认，现在除了等待或者立马回意大利，他们没有任何可以做的。</p><p>　　  他看着沢田纲吉一如既往温和的脸蛋，头也不抬地在line发了两个字过去。</p><p>　　  “张嘴”</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉虽然困惑，却还是乖乖张开了嘴。</p><p>　　  Reborn毫无预警的伸出两根手指头，戳进了他的口腔中。</p><p>　　  没有触觉的泽田纲吉自然没有任何表情，他只是皱着眉头看着Reborn，连因为口腔被异物入侵后自然分泌的口水顺着嘴角滴下来了都不知道。</p><p>　　  Reborn更加暴躁了。</p><p>　　  两根指头夹着纲吉的舌头使劲蹂躏着，指腹刮过他的上颚，甚至用手指在他口腔里模拟一抽一插的动作，看见对方脸上明明早就有了生理性的反应，可是眼睛里却丝毫没有半点情欲，像是最纯洁的天使一般，用最无辜的眼神看着他。</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉眼角看到手机亮了一下，没想到Reborn在玩弄他的嘴巴的时候，居然还能顺手给他发消息。</p><p>　　  “这样也没有感觉吗？”</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉吐出Reborn的手指，虽然知道Reborn现在心情肯定差到了极点，但他还是实事求是地点了点头。</p><p>　　  Reborn皱着眉，一边把手上的口水顺手揩在沢田纲吉的睡衣上，一边仿佛把愤恨都发泄在对话框里一般，发了一大堆消息给line上的另一个人。</p><p>　　  等发完消息后，Reborn总算觉得心情冷静了点。他扔了手机，看着沢田纲吉的眼睛，捧着他的双颊，倾上前，不容置疑地吻了上去。</p><p>　　  柔软的嘴唇方一相触，Reborn便迫不及待地把舌头顶进了对方的口腔，在里面泄愤一般搅弄、撕咬、舔舐、吮吸着。</p><p>　　  既然蠢纲没有感觉，他也没必要温柔了。</p><p>　　  他毫不怜惜地啃咬着对方可怜的下唇和舌头，直到尝到了点点血腥味，然后又把这点血腥味混着两人的口水推进纲吉的嘴里，掐着他的脸颊逼迫他咽下去。</p><p>　　  可惜蠢纲听不到，不然肯定又要被他弄出的水声羞红脸。</p><p>　　  他如此忘情地享受着这个单方面蹂躏的吻，以至于纲吉忽然仿佛被扎了一下一般瞪大了眼睛，呜咽着推开他时，他还有些不满。</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉推开他后，砸了砸嘴巴，完全一副见了鬼的表情。</p><p>　　  Reborn不知道，但是在他吻得最忘情的时候，沢田纲吉被关上了的感觉忽然通了电。</p><p>　　  一股无中生有的薄荷味在沢田纲吉的嘴巴里炸裂开。</p><p>　　  其实不算无中生有，他和Reborn的牙膏就是薄荷味。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　  “所以是感觉延迟，而不是感觉消失。”</p><p>　　  Reborn冷静地分析着，完全没有了方才又暴躁又忘情的样子。</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉点了点头，他感觉鼻子和鼻子都有点酸酸的，忍不住耸了耸鼻头，甚至用手捏着鼻子揉了揉，想要摆脱掉这些与身体实际情况无法匹配的感觉——当然这都是没有用的，因为下一秒他就有了眼泪夺眶而出和顺着脸颊流下的感觉。</p><p>　　  虽然他现实中没有流一滴泪。</p><p>　　  “这体验真糟糕。”</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉向Reborn抱怨道。</p><p>　　  他在发这条消息的时候还感受到了一只熟悉温暖的手拂过他的面颊，摸了摸他的脑袋，牵住他的手，然后还捏了捏的感觉。</p><p>　　  他还听见Reborn在他身旁喊他的声音，抬起头Reborn却正站在窗户前低声和什么人打电话。</p><p>　　  感觉和行为不匹配的体验大大降低了他对行动的判断——Reborn建议他不要乱动，否则到时候难受的是他自己。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　  ——两根手指伸进来的感觉传达到神经中枢时，沢田纲吉差点原地蹦了起来。</p><p>　　  他捂着嘴，努力忍住嘴里想要溢出来的呜咽。</p><p>　　  Reborn下手怎么一点也不温柔！</p><p>　　  两根手指夹着他的舌头使劲扯动，又过分地伸到了喉咙口让他差点咬了下去——可是他嘴里压根没有手指可以咬！</p><p>　　  幽灵的手指搅弄着他的口腔，戏耍着他曾因为毫无知觉而无比温顺的舌头——这种毫无知觉在现在变成最痛苦的源泉，幽灵的手指避无可避，时而戳着他的脸颊，时而划过他的齿列。他只能张着嘴，战战兢兢地等待下一次蹂躏。</p><p>　　  更可怕的是，他在这种舌头被蹂躏的触觉中慢慢尝到了舒服的味道，他感到有涎水顺着嘴角流了下来，用手抹了一下，却只看到干干净净的手掌。</p><p>　　  刮擦上颚的感觉出现时，他终于漏出了一点呻吟。</p><p>　　  他的眼睛瞬间变得泪汪汪的。</p><p>　　  Reborn听到声音转过身来，聪明如他瞬间理解了纲吉的处境，他三两句挂掉电话，盘腿坐回床上，好整以暇地看着纲吉捂着嘴、不知所措的样子。</p><p>　　  纲吉怨愤又恼怒地看了他一眼。</p><p>　　  “接下来才是好戏呢。”</p><p>　　  Reborn忍不住笑了起来，低声说道。</p><p>　　  纲吉瞪了他一眼，嘴里的手指终于撤出去了，可怜的口腔似乎得到了解放。</p><p>　　  但是——下一秒，他甚至还没来得及抓起手机声讨Reborn，柔软的触觉再次附上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>　　  搅弄、撕咬、舔舐、吸吮，一点也不温柔的Reborn曾经用自己的嘴巴和舌头放肆地蹂躏着他的嘴巴和舌头，而现在是反刍的时候。</p><p>　　  沢田纲吉忍不住昂起头，任由各种强烈的、刺激的感觉不断地在嘴巴和舌头上炸裂，甚至完全忘记了掩饰自己的反应。</p><p>　　  太……太激烈了，沢田纲吉小口小口地吸着气，只是亲吻的感觉就已经快超出了他的承受能力了。Reborn吻他的时候带着过分强烈的感情，没有与感觉相匹配的实际行动，他只能不知所措地时而张嘴，时而合上，舌头像迷路一般在口腔里无措地徘徊着，眼角却在无知无觉中有泪水因为承受不住过分激烈的感受而渗了出来。</p><p>　　  他低声呜咽了一下，然后放纵自我般轻轻呻吟了起来。</p><p>　　  他听不见自己的呻吟。</p><p>　　  太淫靡了。</p><p>　　  纲吉双肘撑着半身仰躺在柔软的丝绸床单上，眼睛里带着水光迷离地看着天花板，被蹂躏过后变得红肿的嘴唇张开时，可以看见在口腔里急急忙忙四处乱动、因为找不到另一根舌头而无处可去的可怜的、柔嫩的、色情无比的舌头。</p><p>　　  曾经最无辜最纯洁的天使，转身变成了最放荡的淫魔，索吻一般吐着猩红的舌头，诱惑着窥视者前来探寻。</p><p>　　  纲吉的视线带着撒娇的埋怨暼向他时，他听见纲吉再也承受不住地轻轻呻吟起来。</p><p>　　  Reborn的眸色暗了暗，眼底有欲望翻涌上来。在血腥味出现在纲吉口腔里前，他再度覆上蠢纲的身体，用嘴唇堵住了他的呻吟。</p><p>　　  “蠢纲，这可是你诱惑我的。”</p><p>　　  第二个吻结束得很迅速，在纲吉的神色再度恢复正常、脸上的红晕已然飚到新的深度时，Reborn就好心地放过了他。</p><p>　　  纲吉的眼神氤氲，水雾弥漫，受过两次欺负的嘴唇过分水润又过分红肿，一看就知道经历过怎样惨烈的对待，Reborn抚摸着纲吉的脸蛋，滚烫的温度一直下不去，像是火炉一般灼烧着Reborn的手指。</p><p>　　  “你不用担心，夏马尔说他有药可治。我刚刚和他联系了，他明天会过来。”</p><p>　　  两个人面对面并排躺倒在双人床柔软的被窝上，Reborn一只手扶住纲吉的腰，纲吉便顺势缩进了Reborn的怀里。</p><p>　　  他点了点头。</p><p>　　  他有些困了，便闭上眼睛，听着十五分钟前走到窗户前的Reborn低声打电话的声音，慢慢地陷入了梦乡。</p><p>　　  Reborn轻轻抚摸着纲吉的背部，怀里的人呼吸平稳下来时，他这才停下了手上的动作，又无奈又好笑地叹气:</p><p>　　  “该说不愧是蠢纲吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　  等十五分钟后，迷迷蒙蒙已然进入梦乡的沢田纲吉又一次因为激烈的、热烈的、无法逃避的kiss涨红着脸醒过来并发现下半身可耻地硬了的时候，他发誓他一辈子也忘不了这个晚上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>